


Fortune Telling

by PukingPastilles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Comic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PukingPastilles/pseuds/PukingPastilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Weasley does a bit of palm reading with her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortune Telling

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr link](http://pukingpastilles.tumblr.com/post/91251228378/man-this-comic-has-been-a-wip-on-my-hard-drive)


End file.
